


More Often

by Maria_Laney



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but they don't see it as a relationship, it's sorta complicated, so technically a relationship but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Laney/pseuds/Maria_Laney
Summary: "We should do this more often."
Relationships: Kid Blink/Mush Meyers
Kudos: 14





	More Often

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request: "We should do this more often."

“Hey, quit it, Kid. Somebody's gonna hear,” Mush tried to say, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle his laugher. It wasn't his fault he was ticklish, and it most certainly wasn't his fault that Blink was taking advantage of this knowledge. 

“I ain't the one laughing, so stop it,” Blink replied with a wide grin. They were pressed flush against one another in the shadows of an alleyway a short distance from the lodge. Even in the low light Blink could see Mush’s face was red, and he was enjoying himself despite his worries that someone would hear them. 

Blink gently kissed Mush's neck, knowing he didn't like it when Blink left marks. It was the same as any old bruise as he explained it, and just because Blink was the one to give it to him didn't change much. He didn't mind it, but he didn't prefer it. So Blink was careful with his lips, softly trailing up Mush’s neck and eventually reaching his mouth again. 

“You're warm,” Blink noticed, cupping his cheek. 

“Could be ‘cause it’s a nice night,” Mush suggested, knowing very well that wasn't the reason. 

“Or could be ‘cause you're blushing.”

Mush hummed his agreement, leaning his forehead against Blink’s. It was impossible to be anything but deliriously happy around Mush, especially in situations like these, when they spent time together in private and Blink got to show just how much he cared for Mush. His face was hot and his heart was pounding, even though he'd done this plenty of times with plenty of people. 

Mush was different from them. Mush was special. He was Blink’s main priority and his best friend in the whole entire world. Mush was absolutely overflowing with goodness, really, like some kind of angel. If the likes of them could ever be angels, Mush would be one, no doubt. He emitted a constant aura of calm all the time without ever even knowing it. 

Blink couldn't remember a time when he didn't love Mush, and he didn't want to. That love had obviously changed over time like all good things did, but it had always been there one way or another. He wouldn't have it any other way. 

“I love you,” Blink whispered to him, gently pressing their lips together again. His hand was on the back of Mush’s head, and the other on the small of his back, bringing them as close together as they could get. 

It took Mush a little while to respond on account of Blink kissing him. He was smiling when they parted, all adorable with his rumpled collar and mussed curls. He looked cute all the time, no matter how disheveled he was. 

“Love you, too,” he mumbled against Blink's cheek. They loved each other in the way friends loved friends, of course. It was always nice to hear that the feeling was mutual, but something about hearing them so quiet and personal made it a thousand times better. 

“That’s good,” Blink told him, breathing it all in. “Maybe if we wish real hard, morning’ll never come and we'll get to stick it out here forever.”

“I hope that happens.” Mush wrapped his arms around Blink's waist. “I like bein’ with you, Kid, I like it a lot.”

“I like it, too. Hey, we should do it more often.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I do. If you want to.”

Mush smiled his sweet smile, brimming with genuinity that made his dark eyes sparkle. “I’d like that.”


End file.
